Falling
by xxx Vampire Princess xxx
Summary: She's intelligent, brave and bold. He's a cold, ruthless CEO. They bring out the best and worst in each other. Only will they realize, that slowly, slowly, they may just be...? Seto x Anzu or Kaiba x Tea. READ AND REVIEW! NOTE: I'M HORRID WITH SUMMARIES!


**DISCLAIMER: Yugioh isn't mine! It belongs to that Japanese guy... Kazuki Takahashi! **

**READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE :) **

"Anzu Mazaki, please come up here to the front."

Anzu jerked her head up – never had she had a teacher use that cold, brisk tone with her. "Y-yes ma'am," she managed to make out.

Hoping she wasn't shaking as she walked up to the teacher's desk, Anzu was praying inside silently. _Please don't let me be in trouble, please don't let me be in trouble. Wait a second, I haven't done anything! _

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she had made it to the front of the class until her legs banged against the teacher's wooden desk. Taking a step back, she tried to collect herself and her expressions.

Ms. Ichigo began speaking once more, however it was in a hushed tone so that the conversation was only between the two of them, rather than the entire class. "Anzu, you have been transferred to the upper-level classes. Your grades and your capabilities could be easily seen in the last month and we're surprised you didn't start out with AP classes to begin with."

Anzu blinked, slowly registering the information in her brain. "Thank you ma'am," she replied, surprised.

"Now here is your new schedule. Now I would suggest you run off to your first new class."

Anzu walked out the door. It took her many minutes to figure out where her first class was; finding her way through the students that were still in the halls. One group had pointed her completely in the wrong direction – on purpose, she was sure. Eventually she found the room.

Opening the door, she peered in quickly. However, it seemed that the teacher had already noticed her. "Ah, Anzu Mazaki. We were expecting you. Please, come in." The teacher then pointed her to the only available seat in the room.

Sitting down, she then realized she hadn't even glanced at who she'd be sitting beside. The person next to her was a boy – a brunet, probably tall... SETO KAIBA.

_No, no, no, no. Please don't let this be happening. This CAN'T be happening. _"No, no, no, no, no..."

She hadn't realized that she was now speaking, lost in her ramblings. This caught Kaiba's interest. He always knew one of the geek-patrol would go loony at one time or another, but he had never expected it to be Mazaki. Besides her 'friendship speeches', she had seemed to actually have a proper head on her shoulders. But then again, maybe she finally realized her friendship speeches were stupid and that made her crack.

"What's wrong Mazaki? Can't take the stress?" he said coldly, not even bothering to look in her direction. However, even he could not manage to keep a small smirk from appearing on his face.

"Hu-wha-GAH! KAIBA! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

His smirk just grew bigger. That only seemed to irritate her more.

"KAIBA, YOU THINK YOU'RE SO AMAZING, HIDING BEHIND ALL YOUR MONEY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE MEANING OF LIFE IS!" calming down a little, she continued. "You're just an overly obsessed Duel Monsters fan, who has nothing else to do in his life."

That started Kaiba a little.

"Mazaki," he growled dangerously. "You know NOTHING about MY life, so stop pretending like you do."

"The whole WORLD knows about YOUR life Kaiba. But maybe I'm the only one who can see that you're just a SCARED. LITTLE. BOY." Anzu cooled down a little. She'd never done that before, but hell, taking out all her nervous stress felt good.

Kaiba was about to respond to her remark, when the teacher -who, along with the students, had been watching animatedly for quite some time- interrupted their bickering.

He walked so that he was in front of the two. "Ms. Mazaki, I am quite disappointed in you. This is your first day in my class, and you're bickering already? Now, the teachers and I have already examined your grades, and you probably would be one of the top students in this class too. HOWEVER, I cannot let you get away with something as rude as disrupting my class."

Kaiba's cold facade was back in place, but the tips of his mouth curled up.

"YOU TOO, Mr. Kaiba. You are still a student at this school, and as such you will respect the rules."

"Now, I won't send both of you to the office because you are some of our top students. I'll give you ONE chance. So instead, both of you go outside and cool down before your class next period."

Anzu walked out with her head down in shame. Kaiba strut arrogantly, not seeming to care about what had just happened. They both walked in silence, going towards the doors outside. As soon as they exited the front doors, Anzu rounded on Kaiba.

"Thanks Kaiba! Now you just got me in TROUBLE. For the first time. GAH, What's WRONG WITH YOU? All Yugi, and the rest of us have ever tried to do is offer you FRIENDSHIP, and you – you – you-" Strings of insults lined Anzu's mind. _Arrogant, selfish bastard... _

Kaiba stared at her in amusement. He'd never seen someone attempt to argue with him so … passionately. Nor had he imagined that Anzu Mazaki could have a temper.

He turned around, and walked towards his limo, ignoring her.

Instead of calling him back to finish the argument, the brunette girl called after him, "Fine Kaiba. Just walk away. Run, like the frightened child I KNOW you are."

That just made the smirk on his face – one she couldn't see, even bigger.

***

**So what'd you think? Good, bad, horrid? Lemme know in a review :) **


End file.
